Games
Builder Buddies is, by design, a sandbox game where players set their own goals. The usual goals are: * Gather some blocks, then save up enough gold to buy a plot in a town and build a nice house on it * Save up even more gold so you can start your own town * Save up gold so you can buy premium clothes or blocks * Make friends and role play using the in-game chat system Being a sandbox game, however, there's almost no limit as to how the game can be extended. Players have cleverly come up with ''games-within-the-game''. Here are some of them. Parkour (most popular! This content not written yet. Photo also needed!) Fun House/Spook House The Fun House in Edinburgh is a great place to play. On the main floor it looks like a normal house with a kitchen and a bathroom upstairs, but go downstairs and start exploring and the the house becomes FUN! The biggest attraction is the Roller Coaster. It took Theresa MacDuff six months to clear the stone for the roller coaster area. It is one of the fastest indoor roller coasters in all of Builder Buddies (barf bags are available at the end of the ride). The Fun House also has a one-of-a-kind Gold Room. There is so much gold in this room that it is hard to walk around. On the bottom floor of the Fun House is one of the entrances to the Edinburgh Tunnels. The Edinburgh Tunnels run all through the town and will take you all day to explore. Have fun! There is also a maze in the Fun House but I recommend you look for the larger Maze built by Faustina Florina located near Edinburgh's beach. In addition to exploration fun in the Fun House, it is a great location for the game of Hide and Seek. Maze Fashion Show (not written yet) (players dresses up following the theme) (best player get prizes) Building Contest There's at least one judge and at least two participants. 16x16 plot-sized level areas are prepared in the wilderness (usually in an isolated area where griefers won't interfere). Participants are given a limited time to build something (e.g., house), usually 30 minutes. Judge(s) decide who the winner is. Random people can be invited at the end to judge and/or admire the creations. Hide-and-Seek This is usually played in a town where the boundaries are more clear and there's not excessive chat. In a large town the game may have to be confined to a particular area of the town. There's one seeker and at least one hider. Seeker stays in one place and counts to 30 (in chat). After that he/she wanders around to try to find the hiders. Last one found is the winner. Some towns have certain rules to their hide and seek games (i.e., no hiding in your own plot, no block glitching, no hiding underwater, etc). These rules are usually set by the town mayor or by the person starting the game. Note that it's a good idea to specify whether people found also get to seek out the remaining players. Wool Giveaway (not written yet. Few people get the wool!) The Jumping Game The jumping game was a game created by Amber Renee, the mayor of Los Santos, (deleted around March 2017). The jumping game looks like a gazebo with either a 1x1x2 or 2x2x2 hole in the center. To play the jumping game, contestants surround the hole in the center and have to jump back and forth over it continuously. If a player falls into the hole or stops jumping, they are eliminated. The last person still jumping and to have no fallen into the hole wins. Top Image: an example of what a jumping game might look like from the outside. Bottom Image: an example of what a hole in the middle might've looked like.Category:The Jumping Game